Armin's Rape Whistle- part 1
by Skitty The Neko
Summary: Mikasa gives Armin and Eren a rape whistle. At the rate this is going, she'll probably die before the next expedition. Rated T for obvious reasons. Co-authored with whats-wrong-eren, so check her out for part 2.


Hi guys! This is a new fanfiction that my friend, Whats-wrong-eren, and I co-authored together. She's posting the second half to the story, so check her out!  
>We don't own SNK.<br>IMPORTANT: We do not think rape is funny. Don't kill us.

I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy the story.

"Here." Mikasa said as she pressed a silver whistle into Armin's hand. He looked down at it questioningly.

"Why do I need a whistle?" Armin asked, looking back up at Mikasa. She had the same expression as always, calm and emotionless. It freaked him out sometimes.

"If anyone touches you the wrong way or says something that make you uncomfortable, blow this whistle and Eren and I will come and help." Mikasa explained swiftly. She knew that, since they had to live with a bunch of hormonal teenagers for the next few years, people would try to get at Armin. He was weak and helpless and looked sort of like a girl from behind, so someone would probably take advantage of him.

Armin hesitated as he studied the whistle in his hand. Why would someone touch him 'the wrong way'? He just shrugged off the thought. "Uh, okay." Armin placed the whistle in his pocket and walked away.

It was only an hour before Reiner decided to give some attention to his "mini- me," a name Armin despised.

"Hey, mini- me!" Reiner called, walking swiftly towards Armin.

"Oh no." Armin groaned as Reiner approached him. The taller blonde picked Armin up and slung him over his muscular shoulder.

"What should we do, mini- me?"

Armin pounded Reiner's back with his fists- a useless gesture, really. It didn't bother Reiner at all.

_The whistle. _

Mikasa has said to use it when he felt uncomfortable. Armin slowly slid the shiny metal object out of his pocket and blew into it.

_Tweet!_

"What was that?" Reiner asked, trying to turn to see Armin.

That second, Mikasa jumped onto Reiner, carrying a machete in one hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ARMIN!?" She shrieked.

Reiner quickly dropped said blonde, who stood up and ran behind a tree.

"I- I didn't do anything!"

In a brief process that involved blood, the machete, and screaming, Mikasa made her way over to Armin.

"Armin."

"Yeah?"

"You can't use the whistle like that."

"You said to use it if I felt uncomfortable."

Mikasa sighed. "Ok, fine."

_Well, that didn't go as planned. _

Mikasa was walking through the headquarters with another whistle in her hand.

_Just because Armin doesn't know how to use it, doesn't mean Eren won't. _

She could only hope it was true. If Eren was like Armin with the whistle, she would drop dead before she even came face to face with a Titan.

"Eren!" She called as she jogged over to him. He sighed and turned towards her.

"What is it, Mikasa?" Eren asked in a very bored tone. She grabbed his wrist and placed the whistle in his palm. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Just blow it if anyone touches you the wrong way or try to get you to go somewhere that you wouldn't feel comfortable. Also if anyone says anything inappropriate to you." Mikasa quickly explained. Eren shoved the whistle in his pocket and nodded a little.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can come help you." She responded. Eren groaned. "Eren, it's for your own good!"

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled as he turned to walk away. Mikasa smiled to herself.

_That went okay. For once. _

Eren turned the shiny whistle over in his palm. Why did Mikasa give it to him? He could take care of anyone who tried to do something- wait, what would they do?

Eren made a small noise of frustration and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Hey Eren!" Hanji called. "Levi wants to see you!"

Eren turned to Hanji and nodded. "Sure."

When he got to Levi's office, there was a sign on the door:

_Unless you are Erwin, Eren, Hanji, or a member of my squad, piss off. _

Eren covered his mouth in an effort not to laugh. He knocked on the door with his other hand.

"Read the sign."

"It's me!"

"Who is me, brat?"

"Eren!"

The door swung open to reveal Levi, still in his normal annoyed mood. "I have to talk to you. Come in."

Eren walked into Levi's room and watched as the smaller man stood behind his desk.

Suddenly, Levi slammed his palm into the wood. Eren jumped.

"THE ENTIRE DINING HALL IS TRASHED! WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS DO?!"

Eren laughed nervously, recalling the food fight Connie had started.

"Is something funny, brat?"

"No, I just-"

Levi groaned in annoyance and started throwing random items on his desk.

Eren, while dodging the objects, took the whistle out of his pocket.

_I don't know if this is what Mikasa meant, but I'm scared. _

He slowly brought the whistle to his lips.

_TWEET!_

"Was that a whist-"

Mikasa kicked open the door, carrying a machete with both hands.

"LEEEEVVVIIII!" She screamed, running at him.

Levi jumped out of the way as Mikasa slammed the machete down on his desk.

"Oi, brat. What are you doing?"

Mikasa glared at Levi and raised the machete again. Levi reached behind him and pulled out a dagger.

Eren scooted away from the scene on his bottom. This was about to get ugly, and fast.

Several hours later, Mikasa emerged from the office. "Damn midget jumped out the window." She turned to Eren. He noticed Levi had gotten a few hits on her- she had a black eye and a cut along her arm- but Levi had definitely not escaped unscathed.

"Eren, don't blow the whistle like that."

"I felt uncomfortable, plus I didn't want to be in his office!"

Mikasa sighed. "What did he do to you?"

"He accused me of starting a food fight."

Mikasa smashed her head into the wall, leaving a noticeable dent.

And that's all I'm putting on my half! Be sure to check out whats-wrong-eren, she's got the other half of the story. ^_^ Thanks for reading my half!


End file.
